


I'm standing still

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fan Comics, Fanart, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Novel, M/M, Post CACW, Recovery, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, sketchy art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: What's the opposite of running away? Coming back or standing still? Bucky chooses both and returns to the tower to meet one Tony Stark. The man that had lost everyone to Hydra. To him.  He prepared himself for the mans wrath. He couldn't have prepared for what he really gets.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow) and [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) for betaing!


End file.
